Castelia Academy Clandestine
by leafgreenlove
Summary: HIATUS. Leaf Green is mysteriously invited to attend the esteemed Castelia Academy. There, rumors have been flying around that the odd new headmaster has been specifically aiming to invite well-known battlers to the academic-orientated school. That's because Castelia Academy is secretly a defense force against Team Plasma, who is rising again. LGS, CS, PS, IS.
1. So Long, Pallet Town!

**Hello, lovely readers. I hope enjoy this story :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Drew ducked behind a table, desperately attempting to protect his hair. Paul was backed up against a wall. He irritably held up his tray as a shield to the onslaught of food being thrown everywhere across the once pristine cafeteria. Gary was staring at girls, no surprise there. I think he was particularly staring at the ones with low-cut tops, probably watching spaghetti sauce stain their chests. What a pervert.

Then there was Ash and May. They had formed somewhat of a temporary alliance. One of them would scream insults at an attacker to provoke them into throwing lunch their way, and the other would swiftly catch it on a tray. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive how they pigged out on their earnings all while repeating the same tactics.

As soon as someone tossed a cheeseburger at Misty, she had totally flipped out. I never knew someone could be that hotheaded. She honestly looked like she was out to kill as she lunged for some nearby turkey sandwiches and started chucking them at the enemy. The look on that poor boy's face was a very clear indication that he would be scarred for life.

Dawn was curled up in a protective ball behind me as she rocked back and forth, terrified. She was mumbling something to herself about how there was already mayonnaise on her new designer skirt and that she had to protect her favorite top at all costs. I guess that's why I was the chosen one to be her guard; I just stood there in shock like an idiot with wide eyes and my jaw a mile long. It was dumb luck that I hadn't been pulverized by any tuna sandwiches or salad dressing yet.

Howhad I gotten myself into this mess, you ask? It had to do with arriving at my new school, our _beloved_ Castelia Academy. You probably need a better explanation than that, though. Well it all started yesterday morning…

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

It was a cloudy morning in Pallet Town. A battle had commenced quite a while ago and was still raging on between a brunette with a hat that had a Premier Ball design on it and a boy around her age with coffee-colored hair. A small audience of the small town had accumulated when word had spread that the two were battling for one last time before the girl took her leave. Their chocolate eyes stared each other down as the boy smirked.

"Give up, Leaf. I'm finally going to beat you," he sneered.

The girl had a look of determination in her eyes as she struggled to grin back towards him. Her expression was plainly a disguise. Things weren't looking too good for her as she was paired up against a full-fledged Charizard with the type advantage. Her already worn-out Venusaur panted heavily.

Only two things gave her the encouragement to finally simper back at her opponent. The clouds had finally shifted overhead and the sun shone down on the battlefield. Also, her opponent's Charizard had started to noticeably wheeze. It wasn't as bad as her own Pokémon's breathing pattern, but it meant that its HP might be low enough to get knocked out with her next choice of move.

"Hmm…" Leaf nonchalantly murmured. She flicked a strand of hair away from her face, relaxing from her battling stance into a casual position. "I'm really sorry, Red," she sarcastically apologized. "I can't let my fans down on my last day here in Pallet Town." She snickered mischievously while gesturing to the crowd.

Red blinked at her sudden change of attitude, then understood as she raised her arm up and pointed at the sky.

"Now, Venusaur!" she commanded. "Give them your best Solar Beam!"

The Venusar nodded, greatly appreciating its trainer's quick thinking, and began to collect the sun's solar energy by using the plant on its back. It shimmered elegantly while absorbing the sun's rays.

"Shit," Red swore under his breath. "Quick, Charizard! Stop it with Wing Attack!" he frantically ordered.

"You sure you want to get in that close?" she pointed out. "Oopsies, looks like it's too late anyways. Venusaur, now!"

An abundantly powerful Solar Beam escaped the plant as the light energy pierced through the air and reached Charizard. With no chance of escape, Charizard took the attack head-on and began to wobble on its feet. Venusaur breathed heavily from releasing the strong move. The small crowd of people silenced in anticipation as they wondered which would fall first.

...

"Charizard!" Red called out as his Pokémon dropped against the grass floor. The audience modestly applauded for the reigning top-trainer of Pallet Town, Leaf Green.

Leaf returned her Pokémon to its Poké Ball for a well-deserved rest. She whispered a meaningful thank you to it once it was safely tucked away in the red and white sphere before being swarmed by her neighbors. She courteously thanked them for their support and they bid her a safe trip to the distant region she would be travelling to. A few congratulated her on her acceptance into the prestigious Castelia Academy.

Once they dispersed, the brunette made her way over to Red.

"Hey."

Leaf smiled down at Red, who was still comforting his fainted Pokémon. After he returned Charizard to its Poké Ball, he squinted his eyes to see her silhouette against the presently gleaming sun. She offered him a hand and he took it as she pulled him up off of the ground.

Red dusted off his jeans. "Nice battle, as always," he congratulated. "But one day, I'm going to beat you, Leaf Green!" he proclaimed dramatically, leapt onto a big rock, and pointed into the distance as some sort of pose just to prove his point.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you will." She waved him off with one of those smiles someone would give to little kids who say that they want to be billionaires. "Just keep dreaming and you'll get there one day, sweetie."

Red had instantaneously got down off of the rock and was now facing it with his arms around his knees, sulking, since there weren't any nearby corners to do so in. "Don't patronize me…" he whined.

The brunette scratched her head and made an attempt to comfort him. "No, no, I wasn't patronizing you…I mean… I'm sureyou'll beat me _some_day…" she weakly tried.

"You suck at cheering people up." He was suddenly up again and crossing his arms with a pouty expression.

"Well _you _suck at battling so I guess we're even!" she went off on him. She regained composure and flipped her hair back. "At least when I leave you'll no longer be just second-best in this town." She smirked teasingly.

"That's inevitably true…" he admitted. "But it still won't be the same without you here. I'll definitely miss you, Leaf." He blushed faintly as he realized his words. "I-I mean I'll definitely miss _getting my ass whooped by you_, Leaf!" he quickly corrected.

Leaf tilted her head to the side in confusion. Red was so weird sometimes.

"H-Hey! Do you want to do something to commemorate your leaving Pallet Town?" he swiftly distracted.

"Like what?"

"Come on!"

He grabbed her by the hand and roughly tugged her off into another direction. She struggled to keep up with him as he sprinted but she didn't have much of a choice seeing as he was gripping her hand so tightly.

...

"Why did you take me here?" Leaf finally caught her breath after running for almost a mile. They had arrived at an old cliff with a beautiful overview of the ocean. It was a far drop down, however.

Red responded by reaching into his backpack and pulling out two bottles.

"What? I'm not drinking—"

Red rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Does it look like there's alcohol in these bottles?" he rhetorically pointed out.

Leaf took a close look to inspect them and realized that they were simply plain-old empty bottles. She shook her head blankly, wondering what he was up to. Next, he pulled out two sheets of paper and a couple of pens. He motioned to the supplies, expecting her to finally catch on. Leaf shrugged.

"We're going to write messages in bottles and send them out to sea!" he finally explained.

"What's the point of that? And aren't little kids the only ones who do that?" she brought to attention.

"We're doing it to commemorate your leaving pallet town, dammit!" he yelled in annoyance.

Leaf shrunk against a nearby rock. "…okay," she whimpered, grabbing a bottle, pen, and paper. "What the hell am I supposed to write?" she quietly asked.

Red brightened. "Whatever you want, no one's supposed to see it. You can write about yourself, a deep dark secret that you're not willing to confess to the girl that—" Read cut himself off. "Erm, I mean a secret."

"If no one is supposed to see it then I really don't see the point," she deadpanned.

"Just. Write. Something."

Leaf stopped her protests for just a moment. "But what if a Pokémon eats it and chokes on it and dies or something?"

"That's not a problem with these bottles," he said. "They are specially designed to repel Pokémon!"

"Where did you hear that?" she interrogated.

"That's just what the shady guy that I bought them from at night on the edge of Pallet Town said," he happily announced. "It's something about their scent. It's supposedly waterproof as well!"

"I don't really think that that's such a trusted source…" Leaf muttered. She leaned in and took a sniff at the bottles. "Oh my gosh! Those smell worse than a horde of wild Muk."

"Lesson learned, young Leaf," Red _wisely_ stated. "Alwaystrust shady guys trying to sell you stupid stuff on the outskirts of town." She sarcastically nodded in approval. "Now, get writing!" the brunet ordered. Leaf sighed heavily but complied nonetheless.

_I don't really have any secrets, so I guess I'll just write about myself,_ she mentally decided. She watched Red eagerly scribble down some words on his paper and soon did the same.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

_My name is Leaf Green. I live in a small town with my mom._

Soon I'll be on my way to Castelia Academy. Apparently, it's this really prestigious boarding school in Unova. They decided to randomly send me an invitation to come to their school. Even though I do get pretty good grades, it seems strange that they would invite me sophomore year simply because of that. I'm guessing my battling skills contributed to it; I'm the best trainer in Pallet right now. Red trails behind in second, but he's actually really good too.

I hang out with him a lot since there aren't many teenagers in Pallet. I used to have other friends here, like a boy named Ash. We played together sometimes when we were kids, but then he left to be a trainer during the summers and didn't come back very often. I think he goes to boarding school during the school year.

Then there was Gary Oak. I played with him a lot too when I was little. Like Ash, he also went on a Pokémon journey around the same time that Ash and I went when we were ten. I ended up bumping into that egotistical jerk him a lot. And on top of that, he had his own entourage of cheerleaders and Mercedes wherever he went. How? I still have no idea.

Ash eventually collected all eight of the Kanto gym badges, like me. Gary somehow got ten…so he and Ash ended up going to the Indigo League. That was when I returned home. My freaking dad had left out of the blue, leaving my mom alone. I came back to keep her company.

After the Indigo League, Gary came back home for about a year to study with his grandpa, Professor Oak, and decided that he wanted to be a Pokémon Professor. We had a lot of battles and they were some of the best of my life. Then, out of the blue, he started travelling to other regions to study Pokémon. I stayed with my mom, still. Now, I haven't seen him in over four years.

He may be an egotistical asshole, but he's still my friend. I wonder where he is right now…

Alright, I've actually thought of a secret to write in this annoying note.

_I kind of miss Gary Oak._  
_-LG_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Leaf smiled sadly as she finished the last line. Then, she saw that Red was trying to steal a glance at her letter. She gasped.

"No peeking!"

"Oh, come on! Let me see!" he pleaded.

"Wasn't it _you _who said 'no one is supposed to see it'?" she reminded.

"Did I say that? I meant no one except for me!" he tried and sneakily lunged towards her note.

"You are such a jerkface!" she muttered and dodged his lunge. When he tried the same thing over again she simply took her right foot and kicked him.

"Aaowww!" he whined, writhing on the ground in pain. "You didn't have to kickme…let alone in _that area_!"

Leaf casually shoved her letter into her respective bottle and plugged the cork into it. "I saw no other solution at the moment," she explained nonchalantly. "I would've sent out Wigglytuff to save me the hassle but it needs its rest."

She smiled bitter-sweetly and skipped over to the very edge of the cliff.

The ocean must have been at least a half of a mile down below. The breeze blew the brunette's hair into her face and whipped at her skirt. She took a step back nervously; that was a long drop. Even so, she let out a deep breath and released her hold on the bottle that kept her secret note inside, watching it fall the long distance and crash into the roaring waves.

"Damn," Red muttered. "How am I going to read that now?"

"You're not_,_" she smugly stated. "But I'mgoing to read _yours_…" She deviously smirked and went over to his bottled which already contained the note.

Red's eyes widened. "Oh no you're not!" He quickly recovered and sprinted over towards her. Before she could lift it off of the land, he kicked it out of her reach. It tumbled over and over until it reached the edge of the earth and abruptly rolled off.

"Jeez. What did you have in there that was _that _important?" Leaf inquired. "Let me guess: you're letter to Santa. Did you want to get it mailed on the express?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes passively.

Leaf glanced at her Pokétech watch on her left wrist and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get home and get my suitcase or I'll miss my flight!" she exclaimed. She was about to dash away when a sad smile spread across her face. "I…we can video chat while I'm gone, okay?"

Red's smile matched hers.

"Sure, just don't forget about me at your school for geniuses, okay?" he reminded jokingly.

Leaf grinned and abruptly pulled him into an embrace. He blinked and then hugged her back quickly.

"Eh, and onemore thing…" she mumbled sheepishly.

They broke apart.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She scratched the back of her head. "You see, I used _my _Pidgeot to kick your Victreebel's ass…so…do you by any chance have _yours _on you?"

"You are so kind," he apathetically muttered. The brunet grabbed his backpack and began taking out various supplies such as potions, changes of clothes, and empty Ultra Balls. Then, he finally held up a Poké Ball. "Here we are…Pidgeot," he said, handing the orb to her.

"Thank you~!"

She quickly grabbed it and panicked when she checked her watch again. "Shoot! Now I _really _have to go! Talk to ya later, kay?" She smiled at him and waved while jogging away.

"Sure thing…Leaf," he whispered forlornly as he grinned and waved back.

* * *

"MOM!" Leaf screamed. She was up in her room on the second floor, doing some last minute packing. "Mom, you know I'm talking to you!" she called again.

The thirty-year-old woman was in the kitchen whistling casually. She had dark brown hair like her daughter's with azure eyes and was wearing a dark jade top with a light green tree design on it that was _slightly _too stight for her.

"Um, I'm not here, honey… Please leave a message!" she finally responded. She slapped her palm against her face after rethinking her response.

Leaf rolled her eyes as she finally got up and stormed down the stairs that led into the kitchen. During that time, her mother had quickly slipped on a white cardigan and was now clutching it tightly to hide the evidence of the shirt she had on.

"Really, Mom? Leave a message?" Leaf shook her head in dismay. "Anyways, I know you have my shirt and if you don't give it to me now, I'm going to miss the flight to Unova!" she whined and stomped her feet in frustration.

"Leaf, honey, don't be so childish," Mrs. Green ironically scolded.

A vein throbbed on the teenager's forehead.

"You're kidding, right? You stole your teenage daughter's shirt!" She glanced at the cardigan she had on. "And I want my cardigan, too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," her mother insisted suspiciously. "I am _not _wearing your favorite shirt with the tree design on it."

"Aha!" Leaf caught her as she pointed a forefinger her way. "I never specified which shirt _or _said that you were wearing it!"

Her mom sighed heavily in defeat. "Pleeease let me keep it, Leafy? It looks so much better on me!"

Leaf sweat-dropped. "Thanks, mom," she sarcastically muttered. She scrunched together her eyebrows in anger. "And what are you talking about? You're too big for it anyways!" she bickered casually.

Her mom put her hand to her chest and gasped, clearly offended. "I am _not_! I'm just not flat-chested like _you_!" she retorted teasingly.

Leaf's mouth hung agape as she glared daggers at her parent. She placed two balled up fists on her hips.

"I am _not _flat-chested! I just don't wear stripper shirts like you do sometimes!" she defended. "Now…GIVE ME MY SHIRT!"

Leaf forcefully tried to tug her shirt off of the woman as Ms. Green fought back. They looked like two young children playing tug-of-war over a new toy.

"It's _mine_!"

"It looks so much better on me!"

"No it _doesn't_!"

"Yes it does!"

"Hand it over!"

"Never!"

"Uggghh!"

"Have some respect, young lady!"

"Be a normal mom for once, _old_ lady!"

_Several minutes later…_

"Now look what you've done… I'm going to be late!"

A prominent vein pounded on Leaf's temple. She was shoving the top that she nearly had to pry off her mother to pack into her suitcase. Luckily, the elder woman had finally surrendered as to save the shirt from damage. "I'm going to be _LATE_!"

"I'm sorry, honey," she apologized in a seemingly meaningful tone. "So, sweetie…can I at least keep the cardigan?"

Leaf sweat-dropped but quickly recovered, not wanting to waste any more time. "…fine."

"Yay!" Mrs. Green cheered.

Her daughter sighed. _Sometimes I forget she's actually an adult. _A small smile appeared on her face. _I'm going to miss her. _

Leaf watched her mother happily parading around with her new clothing item and face-palmed. "Mom, are you sure I can trust you with this house alone?" she doubtfully interrogated.

Mrs. Green stopped parading about. "Leaf, I'm a grown woman. How insulting of you to say such a thing!"

Leaf folded her arms and gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. Her mother smiled gently.

"I'll remember to lock all of the doors and close all of the blinds, and I won't bring any hot dates here," She said with a chuckle. Her offspring stared at the woman in disbelief. "I won't bring any hot dates here…_without _my machete tucked inside my purse," she corrected with a playful glint in her eyes.

Leaf nodded in approval. "I think I can trust you with the house."

She cheekily grinned. "Why thank you, dear. Now, as reward, you can lend me those dark jean shorts that you were wearing last Thursday…"

Leaf rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. A reoccurring thought of hers came to mind and she decided now was the time to say it. "Mom…?"

Leaf's mom's eyes softened. "Yes?"

She looked down at her shoes. "Are you sure that…that you'll be okay here? You know, on your own and stuff?" she quietly asked.

Mrs. Green blinked and then smiled. "I understand what you mean. And don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine," she assured. Leaf brightened slightly at this. "Who needs men?" she proclaimed. She then thought over her answer. "Okay, if I _do _need men then there's always the local nightclub…"

Leaf giggled at her comment and felt her mother swiftly pulled her into tight bear hug. The young teen blinked in slight astonishment but then slowly returned the hug.

"I…I might miss you. You know, somewhat," Ms. Green said, fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt.

Leaf laughed. "I'll miss you too, and I love you."

Her mom smiled.

"Say it," Leaf demanded.

"Say…what?" Mrs. Green played innocent.

Leaf abruptly took out her camera phone and pointed it at the woman, the video recording.

"What's that for?"

Leaf smirked. "I need future evidence of your admitting this."

Mrs. Green huffed as she stared straight into the camera with an overdramatic smile. "I love you, o daughter of mine," she proclaimed with a hint of mockery in her tone.

Leaf sighed as she tucked the phone away. "You didn't have to be so theatrical about it."

She simply stuck her tongue out at her daughter and smiled. "Love you."

Leaf face-palmed. "You couldn't have said it like that while I was recording?!"

"Of course not!" she taunted. "Hey, you probably should get going soon or you'll miss your flight."

"It's okay; I'm borrowing Red's Pidgeot to get to the airport, so I should be there with plenty of time…which reminds me…" The long-haired brunette dug into her pocket and pulled out six spheres. "These guys are all zonked out from today's battle, you mind taking them to the Pokémon Center to get healed up? Then, Nurse Joy can transfer them over to the one in Castelia."

"Sure thing!" she agreed.

"Good, so I'll just be on my way then." Leaf fixed her hat firmly onto her head.

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "You're _sure_ you don't need a ride?"

"Pffft, Pidgeot can get me there faster," she haughtily replied.

"Okay, then I'll just head off to the Pokémon Center now," she decided.

Leaf smiled warmly and enfolded the woman into a tight hug once again, tears brimming her eyes. Her mother returned the embrace and the two sat there for a couple of minutes, saying their final goodbyes along with a bit of usual teasing.

* * *

It was a nice day, so Leaf had decided to walk some of the way to the Viridian City Airport. As she checked her Pokétech for the umpteenth time that day, she jumped slightly at the time.

"That's not good…I'd better use Red's Pidgeot now…" She pulled out the Poké Ball and clicked the small white button on it.

Her jaw dropped as the flash of light revealed a Raticate standing before her.

"DAMMIT, RED!"

* * *

**Um...yeah. Goodluck, Leaf~**

**So I'll be using the theory that people go on their Pokémon journeys and stuff in the summer and attend school the rest of the year kind of like our world. **

**Please drop a review if you have the time! :)**


	2. Three Doors Slam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Hey, Gary," a boy with messy raven-colored hair said. The brunet with spiky auburn hair shifted his attention to him. "Do you think that if someone was tickled long enough that they'd die?"

Gary sighed in annoyance. He dropped to his knees and pressed together his palms in prayer.

"Arceus, why did you do this to me? Why, of all people, did you make me share a room with Ash this year?" he pleaded to an invisible presence. Although he did not expect a response, he could have sworn that he heard a faint voice in the back of his head reply with, "because you tried swindling with the computer records to get roomed with a girl."

"Hey, Gary?"

"What, Ash," he deadpanned in irritation.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what, Ashy-boy?"

"About if someone was tickled long enough that they would die!" Ash reminded. He shook his head. "And you guys call _me _the stupid one."

Gary ignored his last remark. He was in a sour mood this afternoon. You didn't need a Psychic-type Pokémon to know that if you were forced to room with an idiot like Ash, your life would probably turn into a swirling pit of hell within a couple of days.

"Whywould you ask _me_ that question?" Gary brought to attention.

Ash looked from side to side.

"Because you're the only one around, of course," he pointed out. "And you're studying to be a Pokémon Professor. I thought you'd be smart." Ash shrugged.

"What would being a Pokémon Professor have to do with knowing if tickling someone would eventually kill them?"

Ash considered his notion for a moment. "Well, Dawn's Ambipom can use Tickle, right?" Gary nodded in boredom. "So, you should know since it's a Pokémon move too."

A redheaded girl knocked against the door to their dorm room and, before waiting for an answer, casually stepped in. Her turquoise eyes scanned the room to find both Gary and Ash at respective dressers, unpacking their suitcases.

Gary eventually spun around. "Well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy's girlfriend. Hello, Misty."

Misty abruptly took out her mallet from Arceus-knows-where and advanced across the room to hit him over the head with it.

"Ash is NOT my boyfriend," she declared, folding her arms.

"Ow…" Gary mumbled, collapsed against the floor. "That mallet hurt more than usual…"

"Yep!" Misty cheerfully agreed, a smirk dancing across her face. "I got a new one for back-to-school. Like it?"

"Are you really asking me if I like a weapon that just inflicted damage to my skull?" Gary mumbled as he rubbed the new sore spot on his head.

"Misty!" Ash finally greeted enthusiastically.

"There you are, Ash." Misty casually said as she hit him with her newest weaponry.

"Ow…" Ash mumbled as he rubbed his head. "It's a good thing that I have a thick skull like you said, Misty. But, what was that for?" he sheepishly asked.

"You ran away when we were walking into the building together!" she fumed. "And your mom paid me twenty bucks to make sure you got to the school and to your dorm safely... She worried you'd see a white van with some guy giving out candy or trying to find his lost Lillipup and easily get kidnapped. Now she'll probably only give me half at the most…" Misty mumbled to herself.

"Ashy-boy, you should know better than to leave your girlfriend like that," Gary scolded. Ash, who was lying in pain near him, simply nodded.

A vein throbbed on Misty's forehead as she repeatedly whacked the two over their heads with the mallet. "He…is…not…my…boyfriend!" Misty yelled between swings.

"Well, he didn't deny it…" Gary slyly remarked as the redhead took a pause from her psychotic rampage. "Why _didn't _you deny it, Ashy-boy?"

"Because Misty _is _my friend," Ash densely replied. "And she is also a girl, so she's my girlfriend, right?" he paused for a moment in deeper thought. "Wait…Misty…you _are _a girl, right?"

Misty's face flushed crimson. "Damn you two!" she cursed as she swung her mallet towards their heads, narrowly missing Gary since he was smart enough to duck down, but hitting Ash head-on.

"I see Pidgeys flying around my head…" Ash incoherently muttered. Misty and Gary blinked at him momentarily.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your psychotic rampage," Gary quickly stood up before she could take another swing, "but I have somewhere to be." He smirked and stalked off towards the door.

"Pffft," Misty scoffed. "You even have a date on the first day of school? Even for a player like you, I'm mildly shocked," she confessed.

"Actually, nope," Gary admitted. "Well, we'll see how things go first." he said mysteriously and left without another word.

Misty tilted her head to the side curiously. "Hm, I wonder what that was about." She looked to Ash for help but he merely shrugged.

"So, let me clear this up, you are _not _a girl?" Ash innocently inquired.

The orange-haired girl patted her mallet against her other palm and shook her head. "Oh, Ash," she sighed in dismay. "You just ask for his sometimes."

* * *

A lady with extremely long, dark purple hair was frantically typing at a computer. She had deep blue eyes with rectangular glasses over them and was wearing a lab coat, which looked quite out of place in the main office of Castelia Academy.

"Miss Fennel, do you have those corrected schedules printed out yet?" the blonde secretary beside her questioned.

The lady bit her lip. "Aargh! I forgot!" she sheepishly admitted. The secretary sighed in disappointment before a round, pink Pokémon floated up behind her.

"Mun!" it cheered as it used its psychic powers to send a pile of papers flying towards the blonde woman, who completely fell off of her chair with several of the papers scattered about her. The office chair tumbled over top of her.

"Wow, thanks Munna! You're a lifesaver!" Miss Fennel smiled gleefully.

"Eh-hem," the other woman cleared her throat expectantly from under the pile of rubble.

"What else could you possibly want, Miss Tiffany? We got you the copies you asked for, after all." Miss Fennel put her hands on her hips. "Goodness, you office people are never pleased, are you? I wish I was back in my science classroom… but no. Instead, I'm forced to come help out with you petty secretaries in the main office on the first day of school!" she ranted heedlessly.

"Are you done yet?" Miss Tiffany questioned with a muffled voice, still on the floor with other busy secretaries stepping frantically around her.

"Yep, pretty much," said Miss Fennel.

A young girl suddenly stumbled into the office, dragging a suitcase behind her and a green duffle bag over her shoulder, both of which that she finally dropped when she was fully in the room. The brunette held a hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath. "Am...am I late?" she finally asked.

Miss Fennel glanced over to the clock. "Yep, you're actually _really _late!" she cheerfully mentioned. She scanned the list on a clipboard in front of her. It was not difficult to find her name seeing as she was the very last student to arrive. "You must be Leaf Green, right?"

Leaf nodded as she finally caught her breath. "Oh, no! Am I going to get in trouble?" she worriedly asked. "Ah, stupid Red! It's just…there was a Raticate…and it wasn't a Pidgeot…and it didn't have wings…and it wouldn't fly and…aarrrghhh!" she rambled.

Miss Fennel tilted her head to the side curiously. "Um..." She tried to think of polite thing to say, but failed. "Huh?"

Leaf shook her head as an attempt to clear her temporary speech disarray. "Just…am I going to get in trouble or anything?"

"Probably not," Miss Fennel reassured. "The main problem is that we're out of student guides." She tapped a finger to her chin.

"_Student guides_?"

"Yes, you see, whenever our school gets new students each year, we've recently been assigning student guides to help them find their way around campus for the first few days of school." Miss Tiffany finally dusted off the dozens of papers scattered over her and stood up to explain. "Some students, who have completed at least a year of schooling here at Castelia Academy, volunteer each year to help out. Unfortunately, since you came so late, they've all left and gone back to their allocated dorms to unpack…" she explained.

"Um…did you just stand up from under a mountain of papers?" Leaf distractedly questioned. Miss Fennel giggled while the blonde woman had an irritated expression that screamed, "don't bring that up again", so Leaf got back on topic.

"Anyways, don't worry! I don't need a student guide or whatever. I'm actually super good with directions!" she proclaimed and, without another word, grabbed her luggage in pursuit of a nearby door.

"She definitely needs a student guide…" Miss Tiffany mumbled to Miss Fennel.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to the outside?" Leaf panicked as she opened the door to find a small space packed with cleaning supplies.

The two women sighed sheepishly. "Erm…how do I put this gently…you suck at directions, dear." Miss Tiffany truthfully explained.

"And why do you say that?" Leaf scoffed

"Well, that's a janitor's closet, and we haven't even given you your dorm assignment yet, so yeah…" the woman with extremely long purple hair pointed out.

Leaf sheepishly chuckled and went to go sulk in the nearby corner with her arms wrapped around her knees. "I'm going to kill Red…" she pouted.

The office door swung open inwardly and, coincidentally, slammed against the wall by the corner where Leaf was crestfallenly sulking.

"Fennel!" two girls whined who were stood in the doorway. Leaf twitched in pain similarly to a bug that was just crushed with a flyswatter. The two girls ran right past her without noticing her presence or current condition.

"Yes, girls?" Miss Fennel asked curiously. "What do you need?"

A girl with blue hair that reached just above her chest spoke first. "You gave us such terrible dorm rooms! How could you?" she childishly pouted.

"Now girls, you know that _I _don't pick out the dorms that you stay in." Miss Fennel looked accusingly at Miss Tiffany.

"The computer does it randomly!" the blonde woman tried to defend, but the three girls around her just shook their heads in disapproval. "What's so wrong with the dorms you two were assigned to?"

"Basically everything," the girl with chestnut hair that extended to her shoulders exaggerated. Miss Tiffany gave her a clearly unamused look. "Okay, it's really the view. Whenever we look out the windows, all we see is a brick wall of the guys' dorm building," she complained.

"Yeah, and there aren't even any windows to their rooms to spy on them through." The blunette blushed slightly after realizing what she had just said. "Eh-hem…I mean…and both of our dorm rooms are _right _next to the girls' dorm advisor's room too! That's so lame."

"I'm sorry girls, but there's really nothing that we can do about it—"

"Shh," the girl with chestnut-colored hair interrupted. "Do you hear a slight whining sound?"

She and the other three females paused to listen closely.

"Yeah…I hear it too, May," the blunette realized. "It's a very faint, quiet, sobbing noise."

Miss Fennel's eyes trailed over to Leaf, who still had not recovered from being penetrated by the large wooden door just about a minute ago. "Oh yeah, you slammed open that door into the new student Leaf Green," she casually mentioned.

May and the blunette gasped as they rushed over to her side.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry! Are you okay?" they asked in concern.

"Today really isn't my day," Leaf mumbled.

"Nice job, Dawn," May folded her arms and shook her head. "You're so clumsy."

"ME?" Dawn put her hands on her hips. "_You're_ the one who had to get here so quickly!"

"You wanted to get here quickly, too!" she argued.

"Yes, but you're reasoning makes less sense, 'the sooner we complain about our rooms, the sooner I can get a snack'!" the blunette quoted.

"Food is necessary for survival!" May defended.

"You just ate two burritos, like, an hour ago!" Dawn harshly reminded.

Leaf, who was confused about the entire situation and new school, shrunk slightly at the two's extreme bickering. Miss Tiffany and Miss Fennel were nonchalantly signing papers and ignoring the two as if this was a casual ritual.

_What kind of school _is _this? _Leaf thought timidly to herself. "I think I'll be safer in my corner…" she decided.

The brunette crawled back over to the corner that she was sulking in earlier and once again wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She rocked back and forth timorously while pandemonium was occuring all around the room.

"Find your happy place, Leaf…happy thoughts…happy place…" Leaf mumbled to herself quietly. "Ah yes, I am in a Pokémon battle back in Pallet…I am kicking Red's ass once again…Wigglytuff…use Double Slap…" she imagined aloud. She was just starting to settle her nerves when the door swung open yet again, and she sprawled against the wall like road kill on the streets.

"Yo," a male's voice greeted as his body stepped through the doorway. "Please, no autographs."

May rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Drew?"

Drew flicked the fringe of his bright green hair. "It's nice to see you too, April."

"Even after having allsummer to train yourself, you _still _haven't remembered my name, have you?" May densely remarked.

"Even after not seeing the amazing Drew Hayden all summer, you don't have anything more polite to greet me with?" He smirked. "Well, I'm sure you've seen me in newspaper headlines, but that's aside the point."

"As if," May scoffed.

Drew shook his head in taunt dismay. "You should really learn some manners; I have something that you might like, besides my gorgeous body, which fell out of your bag when you ran down here to the office."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "…what is it?" she finally questioned.

Drew knowingly held up a jumbo-sized bag of barbeque chips with a label that read, "Property of May."

May's blue orbs lit up. "Ooooh! Gimme, gimme!" she snatched the bag away from him before got the chance to blackmail her with it, to his disappointment. She tore open the packaging at the speed of a Deoxys and heedlessly started cramming the junk food into her mouth.

Dawn sighed, not at all surprised. "Oh, May…" she shook her head in disappointment. "And Drew, you're such a jerk. You slammed that stupid huge wooden door into the new girl...again!" she scolded.

Drew blinked and glanced over to the other brunette slouched up against a wall in pain. "Oops…sorry," he casually apologized. Leaf groaned weakly in response.

May shook her head in dismay. "If this keeps up, she might lose enough brain cells to be compared to Ash." She, Dawn, and Drew all exchanged skeptical glances. "Nah, that's impossible," they simultaneously decided and waved off the thought.

"What should we do? If she keeps sitting there she'll probably get hit again with her terrible luck…" Dawn stroked her chin.

"I've got it!" May announced. "We'll move her over to the _other _corner of the room by the door where students enter the office through the _main _building!"

"That doessound rational," Dawn agreed.

"Mhm," Drew hummed. "Very true."

The three students concurrently bobbed their heads in approval of the plan and approached the fallen Leaf. With May and Dawn respectively clinging onto one of her arms and Drew carrying her legs, they managed to transport Leaf across the room to said corner near the _other _huge wooden door.

"There," May sighed in accomplishment once the deed was done. "She's perfectly safe now!" she decreed.

The grasshead, blunette, and hungry brunette stepped back to view the limp human being before them. "Do you think she's dead?" Dawn brought to attention. "She's hasn't even moved."

"Well, of course she wouldn't move. Did you _not_ just see that giant door just slam into her twice?" Drew reminded.

"Well, just in case she is, we can use one of those big plastic bags that my new dresses I bought came in as a body bag," Dawn schemed with May.

"Yes, and if that doesn't work, I bought an _enormous _bag of potato chips yesterday. I think we could cram her body into it." May explained.

Fennel had been watching the whole affair from across the room at her temporary desk. "Don't you three suspect that someone might open _that _door and kill off the new student?" She motioned towards Leaf, whose eyes were swirling just as a fainted Pokémon.

"What do you take us for, Miss Fennel, stupid?" May asked in shock.

"Mhm, yes, pretty much…" Fennel confessed.

Before May could retort, Drew spoke up, "I doubt anyone is going to come in through _this _door, I mean, what are the odds of that-"

"Worry not, ladies," a new voice said.

The door slammed open as if on cue, narrowly missing Drew, May, and Dawn but hitting the already disoriented Leaf with full force.

"Gary Oak has arrived!" the voice proclaimed.

Leaf's head smashed into the wall, finally knocking her out cold as she fell against the floor.

Fennel sighed in regret. "I should have seen that one coming."

"Mun!" Munna cheered.

"Well, it's no surprise that _you _saw it coming, Munna!" Fennel smiled and patted the floating pink Pokémon on its head.

"Gary?" Dawn questioned. "Great, now what in hell are _you _doing here?"

Gary ran a hand alluringly through his spiky hair. "I am many things, my dear fans," he explained as May and Dawn rolled their eyes in disagreement. "It is true that I am both exceptionally good-looking _and _charming, but what many people don't know is that I am also a very generous and giving person."

"Well that's bologna," Drew muttered.

May's stomach rumbled loudly. "Don't…say…bologna..." she warned darkly.

"Anyways," Drew gulped. He turned to Gary once again. "How exactly are you a 'giving' and 'generous' person?" he inquired in disbelief.

"Through my selflessness, I have volunteered as a student guide this year!" he declared. "Ask Fennel if you still won't believe me, I'm sure that I'm on the roster." He jabbed his thumb in her direction.

Fennel grabbed her clipboard to check over it again after she had been cued. "Nope!" she gladly denied.

Drew, Dawn, and May breathed a sigh of relief. They would have pitied whoever got stuck with him as a new student guide.

"What?!" Gary exclaimed to Fennel.

She just shrugged helplessly in response. "I'm a scientist, _not _a secretary…usually…"

"But I gave my form to you at the end of last year, Miss Tiff!" Gary shifted his blame.

Miss Tiffany, who had gone back to work filing papers, turned around with an apathetic expression on her face as she spoke, "Yes, you did give me that form, Mister Oak. I then proceeded to shove it immediately into a paper shredder."

Gary's jaw hung.

"Woohoo! Go Miss Tiff!" Dawn hollered, and May cheered as well.

"How could you do that?" Gary demanded.

"The answer is simple. No one in the office sees you fit to handle a new student for the first few days of school, no matter how good your grades might be," she enlightened him. The other secretaries scrambling around the office took a moment to pause and nod in agreement to her statement. "We all know that you were just hoping for a female new student and, if it was a boy that you were assigned to, then you would most likely just ignore him."

"I would never—" Gary paused midsentence and considered what the woman had just said. "Well, okay. I probably would, but if you guys would have simply assigned me to a girl, then I would be…_extra _friendly," he slyly remarked.

"Exactly, and we don't need any harassment cases blemishing our school's outstanding reputation." The blonde woman stole a glance at the digital clock hanging on the wall across the room. "Besides, you're hours late. All of the new students have gone with other, more qualified guides…"

Fennel nudged Miss Tiffany in the side and motioned towards Leaf, who was still unconscious and hidden behind the doorway.

"…or have died," Miss Tiffany added. Gary raised his eyebrows in alarm at her statement. "Great, we avoided a harassment scandal from Mister Oak here but now it looks as though we have a more severe crime to our names." To her relief, Leaf promptly mumbled a few incoherent words and rubbed her head subconsciously.

Gary still had no clue what they were talking about until he finally followed their gaze to the girl stirring in unconsciousness behind the office door. She looked oddly familiar to him…

"Nice going, Gary. You know you're the one who caused this, right?" May forced the blame his way. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, great job, man." Drew sardonically agreed.

"Oh, you three, don't try and shift the guilt all to Gary. You slammed a door into her face on two separate occasions as well," Fennel recapped. "She's probably going to be upset with _all_ of youwhen she wakes up, so don't worry!"

"Almost no one can stay upset with someone as attractive as me for too long," Gary haughtily boasted. A sly smirk danced across his lips. "So…this is the new student, right?" he questioned. Miss Tiffany nodded slowly, glaring suspiciously at the troublemaker. "And you don't have any official student guides left, so it looks like your only option left is me."

Miss Tiffany narrowed her eyes while Gary stared straight back, knowing that he had won. Fennel glanced over towards May, Drew, and Dawn.

"Could any of you three do it? Take her back to her dorm and all?" Fennel offered, but blinked in surprise as she witnessed May chomping into a piece of Dawn's clothing. The blunette wondered what Fennel was staring at until she followed her gaze and completely freaked out.

"What the hell, May!? Did you just bite off a piece of my new crimson scarf?!" Dawn yelled in panic.

May turned away, whistling suspiciously. "The barbeque chips weren't filling enough…and it reminded me of ketchup." She guiltily took the piece of cloth out of her mouth that she had chewed off. "Here, you can have it back. It tastes _horrible_."

"Oh, well _excuse me_ for not having edible clothing!" the blunette sarcastically shot back.

Drew sighed in disappointment. "Dawn, you should really learn to watch yourself around May. You know that she eats anything in sight when—" Drew ran a hand through his hair frantically as if something was missing.

"Are you kidding me, May?" Drew grumbled. If one looked closely enough, it was evident that there was a small bite pattern at the end of a lock of his hair.

May shrugged. "Well it looked like cabbage, but it tasted even worse than Dawn's scarf."

Drew sighed in annoyance. "Well, I'm gonna go try and fix it."

"I'm off to my sewing machine!" Dawn declared anxiously as she ran out, too.

May stood awkwardly for a few seconds as Fennel, Miss Tiffany, and Gary continued to stare oddly at her from the scene she had created. Her stomach growled forebodingly yet again.

"To the cafeteria!" she finally decided and hurried out of the office as though she was on a mission.

Gary smirked. "Well, that almost worked out too well to be true."

Miss Tiffany sighed heavily. "Fine, since we have no other choice, you can take her to her dorm. She should wake up sometime today…" she dug out a key and file from under the desk. "Here's the dorm key and her papers for classes and such."

Gary grinned in victory and reached for the key the blonde woman was about to hand him when she quickly pulled it back. He raised an eyebrow.

"If I have to fill out _any_ harassment papers on you," she glared daggers at him with a sudden dark purple aura forming around her, "I will _personally_ lock you in a soundproof basement and beat you to the brink of collapse with a metal bat."

Fennel shrunk in her chair alongside with Munna at the threat.

Gary blinked, mildly shocked. "Well it seems more likely you're going to be filling out papers for threatening a student." Gary shrugged and grabbed the key and folder for her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take this hottie…I mean…the _new student_ to her dorm…" he quickly corrected himself.

* * *

**Yay~ Gary's here, and Paul shall be here next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! c:  
Feel free to give me some constructive critique and whatever. :p**


	3. Welcome to Castelia Academy!

_**** EDIT (9/20/12) I have a poll up on my profile on which oneshot I should make next, check it out maybe? c: ****_

**It's been a while ! ;_; I have missed you all! . ****I'm so late D': Sorry, I've been sick, terribly busy with school, and admittedly, obsessed with DeviantArt lately... *o* **

**Paul: Just give up already. You suck at drawing.  
****Me: ;_;**

**Big thank youu to Cheep the Hedgehog, Guest (Guest), Iloveikari, and Gemstone Gal who reviewed the last chapter ^_^ (Yesh, I'm going to start doing this for each chapter from here on out. Sorry I didn't think of it earlier...I WUV YOU GUYS! (In a totally non-creepy way ^o^) **

**Well anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Ash," Misty began, straining to keep a calm voice. She took a deep sigh as he looked at her with curious eyes. "How the hell would I know IF SOMEONE COULD DIE FROM PROLONGED TICKLING!?" she yelled.

Ash looked at her with a goofy smile. "I don't know…" he confessed. He snapped his fingers in enlightenment. "Mist, you like Tentacruel, right? So-"

"LIKE?" Misty furiously corrected. Her mood shifted completely as she pressed her palms together and her eyes sparkled. "More like love! They're soo adorable!" she gushed.

Ash flinched slightly. "Misty is scaring me more than usual…" he muttered to himself, taking note of her sudden 'girl mode'.

"Ahem," Misty collected herself. "Now Ash, what do Tentacruel have to do with knowing whether or not a person can be tickled to death?" she questioned with her arms folded.

"Tentacruel can use the move Tickle!" Ash rationalized.

Misty sweat-dropped. "Ash, please go sit in that corner before I hit you with the mallet again." She pointed her forefinger across the room while restraining to pull out her favored weapon.

"Okay…" Ash obeyed and went to sulk between the two walls like a little kid in timeout.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a certain purple-haired grump. Misty and Ash turned to see him. "Hey, Paul." Misty smiled welcomingly towards him.

Paul grunted in response which, to be honest, was quite polite of him. His eyes scanned the room skeptically, his suitcases in each hand, until he laid his gaze upon Ash. "Shit, wrong room." He turned to make a run for it.

"Paul!" Ash warmly greeted. He caught him in his tracks and pounced onto him with a friendly hug, causing them both to fall atop of each other in the hallway. A few boys in the building who were walking around with their luggage glanced at them oddly.

Paul glared at the raven-haired boy laying on top of him in a hug, making no advances to get up. "GET OFF OF ME!" he commanded in a booming, threatening tone. Ash eventually scrambled off of him.

"It's great to see you, too!" he grinned, not seeming to catch on that he wasn't very thrilled at all about meeting up with him again.

Misty followed them into the hall. "Ash, do I need to send you back to the corner again?" she deadpanned. Ash shook his head innocently and she sighed. "So Paul, what are you doing visiting Ash and Gary's dorm room?"

"I told you, it was the wrong room. I made a mistake, okay?" he spat the words at them, though Misty was used to it and Ash was too dense to realize his hatred towards people.

"Let me see," Misty offered. Paul reluctantly handed over his dorm assignment sheets and she scanned over them. "Yep, you're actually in the room right next to this one."

Paul's eyes widened in shock.

"Yay!" Ash cheered merrily. "You know what that means!" The grape-head developed a severe eye twitch. "That means that our rooms are RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER! And we'll get to see each other all of the time!" Ash beamed.

Paul wobbled on his legs, struggling to keep balance and avoid fainting. He leaned up against a wall and covered his face in pain. "No…no…why me?!" he mumbled hysterically.

Misty sighed sympathetically. "I feel your pain, Paul. I do." She patted his shoulder in a comforting sort of way while Ash stood happily with a smile that stretched ear-to-ear.

* * *

"And here we are, milady," Gary pointlessly stated to the unconscious girl he was carrying. "Nice place you got here. Mind if I stay over one night?" he continued speaking to ears that could not hear. Leaf was slumped against him piggyback-style with her arms dangling limply over his shoulders while he held her against him with a grip under her knees.

The brunet casually dropped off the luggage he was carrying, which included a plain suitcase and a green duffel bag, and proceeded to the white leather couch of the dorm room to let her fall off of him onto. He took a step back with a thinking pose as he examined the brunette.

"Think, think, think, Oak!" he scolded himself and hit himself lightly against the skull a few times. He sighed. "I've seen this girl before, I'm sure of it." Gary decided that there simply had to be something important about her if he distinctly recognized her that well. Admittedly, on dates he couldn't remember a girl's name half of the time. After staring at her for a while longer he gave up. "There's no way I'll be able to place her at this rate. Maybe if she'd open her eyes…" he tapped a finger to his chin in thought.

He casually took up a spot next to her waist on the side of the couch while he waited expectantly for her eyelids to blink open soon, which of course did not occur. "I wonder if she's alive…" he considered. He smirked slyly. "Well, I really _should _check, shouldn't I? And the best way to do so is to see if she has a heartbeat!" he rationalized.

The playboy reached down and laid a hand over the left side of her chest. "I'm not getting a good reading with this fabric in the way. Looks like I'll have to try other methods…" Gary slowly crept his hand over the collar of her shirt and slightly brushed against her soft skin.

Just as he was about to reach under her shirt, Leaf stirred slightly and began to awaken. Her eyes slowly fluttered open while Gary was too busy concentrating on her chest. Once she finally regained full consciousness, her face flushed a deep shade of red and her brown eyes glared menacingly at whoever was reaching under her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled and sat up quickly. Gary's eyes widened and he quickly retreated several feet away, stumbling and falling onto the ground.

"Eh heh…so you _are _alive, I see…" he sheepishly mentioned while his own face failed to conceal a blush of embarrassment.

Leaf got up at once. "Just who do you think you are reaching down my shirt like that? And how did I even get here? And why-" she was about to continue her rant when a gasp escaped her lips when she got a good look at who she was talking to. "You…you're…" she placed a hand over her gaping mouth as her eyes widened.

"Look, I can explain," Gary said, keeping his eyes sheepishly glued to the floor. "A door bashed into your head a few times and I brought you back to your dorm but you were laying pretty still and I wasn't sure if you were dead or not!" he justified. "So naturally, I tried to check your heartbeat but your clothes were…erm…too thick so I-" he was about to ramble on some more when he met her gaze and stared straight into her unforgettable chocolate eyes and at last concluded who she was.

"Leafy…" Gary called her by her familiar pet name.

"G-Gary?" The brunette stuttered while a tear threatened to pour down her cheek. She had wanted to see him for so long, and here was her childhood best friend right before her. Suddenly, her mood shifted in recognition of the situation she was in and she glared at the spiky-haired brunet. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted at him.

Gary was taken aback at her violence. Before he knew what was happening, she closed in on him and slapped him across the face. "Ow…" he mumbled in a daze. He recovered and stood up in anger. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STUPID?"

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF A PULSE, IDIOT?" Leaf inquired furiously. "You know, that thing you can check on someone's wrist or neck or ANYWHERE BUT MY FREAKING CHEST?"

Gary folded his arms. "Well_ excuse me _for trying to save your life, Leafy."

Leaf childishly mimicked him. "Even if you actually _were _attempting to check my heart rate, simply _knowing _if I was dead or not would not have 'saved my life'. What would you have done if I had had no heartbeat?"

"Well since I didn't know you were you at the time I probably would have taken your slowly-rotting corpse, put it over on Ash's side of our room, and easily convinced his idiotic mind that he left you there himself."

"Oh. Well that's so touching, thank you!" Leaf sarcastically stated. "And what if I _did _have a heartbeat?"

"I would have kept you there until you woke up." Gary shrugged. He paused for a brief second in thought. "Oh yeah, so I guess there wasn't any point in checking for a heart rate after all…" he sheepishly scratched his head.

"Besides to be a pervert!" Leaf added in disgust.

"ME? Pervert?" Gary asked in shock. "I think that you got hit with the door one too many times!"

"THANKS TO YOU!" she reminded.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been hiding behind the door!" Gary pointed out.

"I wasn't hiding, dumbass!" Leaf screamed. She huffed in annoyance. "I should've seen this coming. You had a freaking band of cheerleaders when you were ten!" Gary smirked and flipped a piece of his spiky hair as though he had just been given a compliment. Leaf scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wait…did you say something about Ash, from Pallet?"

"Yep, unfortunately Ashy-boy goes to this school, too."

"Um…" Leaf scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "This is going to sound really rude but…since when did he have a brain? I mean, not to be mean but I always thought that he was really stupid!" she slapped a palm over her mouth. "No! Gosh that sounded worse, what I meant to say was…er…" she flushed crimson as she stumbled over her own words, amusing Gary to no end.

The brunet failed to stifle a chuckle at her words. "Ha ha, hahahahah!" he finally broke out into a fit of laughter. Leaf glared at him but her eyes softened as she watched his lips form a genuine smile, the first she had seen today. Not a smirk, but a true smile that reminded her of a boy from Pallet with spiky brown hair who had been her best friend for years.

Leaf smiled happily as she shut him up by lunging at him and wrapping her arms tightly around his abdomen, resulting in a bone-crushing hug. He stumbled back a little at the surprise impact and looked curiously down at her.

"I…missed you," she admitted softly.

He slowly grinned and embraced her back "I've missed you too, Leafy."

* * *

May was skipping down the hallway cheerfully with a turkey and cheddar sub that was originally size of a baseball bat. After several bites she had already narrowed it down to about half of that. "This school really needs to sell more filling sandwiches…" she dryly commented and shrugged. "Oh well, there's probably some food in our fridge back at the dorm." She turned a corner and eventually stumbled upon exactly that place, the door already half-open.

The brunette scrunched her eyebrows. "Someone must be trying to take my food…" she automatically assumed. Shifting into 'food protection mode', she slowly poked her head around the corner of the door frame. After a quick glance around, her gaze stumbled upon Gary and that new girl who got that door slammed into her face two, no, three times…Leaf, was it? And they were hugging?!

She saw Gary whisper something into Leaf's ear and the next thing she knew, Leaf had shoved him away and slapped him across the face. "You really _have _turned into a pervert," Leaf muttered in disgust as she crossed her arms.

An enraged May stepped into the room defiantly. "Alright! Why are you two trying to steal my food!?" she demanded. Leaf looked at her quizzically while Gary was rubbing the new red palm mark on his cheek as he winced in pain.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf questioned. "Oh! You're that girl from the office! _Another _person who slammed the door into my face…" she painfully recalled.

"Don't change the subject!" May warned. She eyed her up and down as she stepped into the room. "So, your coming to this school is all part of a well thought out scheme to steal food from May Maple, wasn't it?" she rationalized while stroking her chin. She glanced over at Gary. "And let me guess, you slapped him as soon as you felt my presence, since of course only a top secret agent could have the skill and bravery to take food from me, to have me drop my suspicions of you two working together to steal my food?"

"Umm…I'm really confused." Leaf sweat-dropped. May awaited an explanation expectantly. "Well firstly, I didn't come to this school just to steal someone's food. Apparently this is my dorm room, and I slapped him because of what he whispered in my ear." She huffed.

May tilted her head to the side. "What did he say?" she questioned in curiosity.

Leaf crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. "He said, 'It's weird hugging you again, Leafy, since you aren't as flat-chested as you were five years ago'," she quoted in irritation.

Gary sighed as he got up rubbing his face. "Oh Leafy, you're so abusive."

May rolled her eyes. "Well you'll have to excuse him, he _is _the school player after all. Sorry you had to meet him—hey, wait! You knew him five years ago?" May grasped.

Leaf nodded and sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, since childhood."

May briskly appeared next to the brunette and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry. You must be scarred for life!" she soothed. Leaf nodded thoughtfully in agreement.

Gary gasped dramatically. "Well then!" he huffed and folded his arms theatrically. "The only thing bad about growing up with Gary Oak is having to live in my great shadow."

"I think you mean your ego..." Leaf mumbled.

"Are you jealous because I'm a far better trainer than you, even now that I'm a Pokémon researcher now, Leafy?" he taunted.

"As if!" Leaf stuck her tongue out at him. "We all know that I was, am, and will always be the better trainer!"

"Well there's only one way to find out…" Gary oddly suggested. Leaf nodded in agreement. "By going on a date with yours truly!" he finished much differently than both brunettes had expected.

"How would that decide anything?" Leaf demanded.

"Typical perverted Gary." May shook her head in dismay. A light bulb finally clicked in her head. "Hey! Did you say this is your dorm, Leaf?" she asked. Leaf bobbed her head 'yes'. May gasped cheerfully. "Yay! That means we're roommates!" she clapped her hands together excitedly. "I can already tell you'll get along well with Misty, Dawn, and I. Dawn's the other girl who hit you in the face with that door, by the way. And Misty—"

"Misty Waterflower?" Leaf questioned. She looked at May who nodded. "Cool, I know her! She's the gym leader of Cerulean and we battled when I travelled Kanto! And didn't she and Ash travel together then?" Leaf gushed.

"Yep, Ashy-boy was always five steps behind us though," he haughtily mentioned.

"Anyone _else _you didn't tell me about that I know who goes to school here?" Leaf deadpanned. "But anyway, it's great to meet you, May. And don't worry…I won't steal any of your food as your roommate."

May nodded in approval. "Then I think we will get along quite well." Leaf smiled while Gary was still checking out the long-haired brunette. May's stomach made a loud sound that reverberated throughout the room. "Hey, we should go get dinner!" she suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea…" Leaf agreed. She checked her Pokétech on her left wrist to see that it was already six o'clock. "Wow. I really _am _late."

May had already started performing her version of military operations. "Okay, very good, I've instant messaged Dawn, Misty, Ash, Paul, and even…Drew," she mumbled in disgust."

Gary raised his eyebrows accusingly at her and smirked. "You and grasshead," he tormented. May glared at him.

"Ooh, who's that, her boyfriend?" Leaf eagerly joined in the teasing.

"NEVER!" she declared. "Now let's hurry to the cafeteria before all the good food is taken!" she marched out the doorway hurriedly while Leaf and Gary soon trailed her behind.

"He gives her roses all of the time," Gary mentioned as they walked out the door.

"Haha, really?" Leaf smirked.

May shrugged. "I don't see how that means anything." She turned a corner and headed into an elevator.

"She's not the 'brightest crayon in the box', is she?" Leaf mumbled.

Gary shook his head. "Not exactly."

* * *

Dawn wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand in concentration while sitting at a sewing machine. "Oh, May," she sighed. "Seriously, who bites someone's scarf? And a designer brand at that!"

The blunette rotated the fabric and continued to sew a zigzag pattern along the bite mark of the damaged clothing item.

"Nevermind that, who bites someone's luscious locks such as mine?!" Drew dramatically sighed as he toyed with his green hair across the room.

"Why are you even here?" Dawn took a momentary break from her sewing and looked curiously at him.

"I needed hair products _fast _and my dorm is simply too far away!" the cabbage-head reminded.

"Well, sure, but this isn't even my dorm. I just went in the first one I could find with a sewing machine…besides; this is the _boys' _dorm building. It was closer than the girls'…" she explained.

Drew looked around the room frantically. "But th-then why are there so many dresses, pink posters of male contest celebrities, and—" he looked at Dawn as they were both hit with realization.

"Harley." They both shuddered as they voiced their revelation aloud.

"Come on; let's make a run for it." Dawn quickly grabbed her scarf off of the machine while Drew did some finishing touches to his hair. The door, which was wide open inwards to the room, slammed shut to reveal a purple-haired male in a Cacturne costume hiding behind it.

"Leaving so soon?" none other than Harley questioned creepily.

Dawn and Drew shrieked like young girls in synchronization. The blunette looked at Drew oddly. "Never speak of that again," he warned.

The door of the door slammed open again, revealing a furious Misty accompanied by a grumpy Paul and a goofy-looking Ash in the doorway.

"Dawn, Drew," the redhead said. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Didn't you get May's text message!?" she exclaimed.

Dawn tilted her head to the side curiously. "Eh…no, we had bigger problems!" she pointed to her previously-tattered scarf.

"And I silenced both of their phones when they came in." Harley weakly held up two cellular devices, still disorientated from the impact of the door. Misty sighed in annoyance as she noticed him. She snatched both of the phones away before he could recover.

"Really? Out of all the dorms you could've gone to you pick Harley's?"

Drew and Dawn were about to protest but decided to let the matter drop.

"Forget it," Drew waved her off. "Now what were you saying about May?"

"Yeah, what's so important about her text message?" Dawn added.

Misty suddenly returned to her frantic state as the affair was brought up again. "Oh, that's right! We have to hurry to the café; May said she'd be waiting for us so that we could go get supper together."

Dawn tensed. "Oh boy, we know how May gets when she has to wait for food…we'd better hurry." Drew nodded calmly in agreement.

Ash scratched his head from behind Misty in the hallway. "I'm confused…I thought that if May starts having an annoying meltdown or freaks out that you could just hit her with your mallet, Mist."

Everyone, even Paul, blinked.

"That's very good, Ash!" Misty patted him on the head. "You said something that makes sense!" Ash grinned goofily. "And to answer that, you see, this is my darling new mallet. I have to hold off swinging it at May, because she has such a thick skull that it might damage this fine craftsmanship…" Misty's eyes watered at the thought of her precious new mallet being destroyed and hugged it tightly.

"Well then what about _him_?" Paul grunted and jabbed his thumb in Ash's direction.

"Well it's usually completely necessary to use my mallet on Ash. It's practically designed for him, and also, there's an amazing feature on here where you can program the mallet head to adjust to a specific person's head! I have Ash's programmed already," Misty gushed as she pressed a secret button on the bottom of the weapon, revealing an entire set of buttons that slid out from a wooden panel. "This way, minimal damage is received. To the mallet, that is." She smiled triumphantly.

Dawn, Drew, and Paul blinked again.

"She has issues," Dawn whispered to the grasshead beside her.

Drew nodded. "I thought the first mallet itself was a little extreme, now this is just creepy." Luckily, the redhead hadn't heard them since she was too busy playing with the hidden buttons on her beloved mallet.

"Earth to Misty!" Dawn waved her hands in front of her friend's face. "We still have May to take care of, remember? You don't want any unnecessary damage to come to your precious mallet, do—"

"LET'S GO!" Misty commanded harshly as she darted out the doorway. The rest of the gang complied and followed at a steadier pace, Drew slamming the door into Harley on the way out once more to prevent him from stalking them.

* * *

May plopped her tray down contentedly at a large round table. It was piled three feet tall with various food items and when Leaf had gaped at her in line while collecting her meal, May had simply explained that she _would _have gotten more but she was low on money in her lunch account.

"So you seriously usually get _more _than that?" Leaf inquired in disbelief as she chose a seat at the table on one of the curved benches. May nodded proudly as she took a monstrous bite out of a taco.

"You wouldn't believe how much she has on the last days of school leading up to fall break; she claims it's her way of preparing for Thanksgiving." Gary shuddered slightly. He raised his eyebrows alluringly. "Speaking of Christmas, remember that one year when we were five and ended up under the mistletoe?"

Leaf narrowed her eyes at him. "One: we were not discussing anything about Christmas. Two: exactly, we were five, pervert," Gary put a hand over his chest dramatically. "And three: that hardly even meant anything. It was just a forehead-kiss and I was just a foolish child," she declared.

"Then what are you now?" Gary mumbled incoherently and then smirked. "Well okay, but what about the time when we were both nine and that same thing happened—"

"That time you got flat-out rejected," Leaf scoffed. "So you went up to some other random girl at the Christmas party and tried the same…exact…thing!" she reminded harshly.

Gary scratched the back of his head. "Oh, yeah…" he realized as he took a spot directly next to Leaf, who sighed and distracted herself with a bite of her hamburger before she got into another exasperating conversation with playboy.

The brunette stole another glance towards May, trying her best to hide the shock she had from seeing that the food-fanatic had already trimmed her huge lunch to half of what she had started with. Leaf gulped and focused on her own tray to correct herself from staring.

May momentarily looked up from her food over to a group of teens that consisted of an irritated-looking redhead, a contented raven-haired boy, a smirking grasshead, a perky blunette, and a petulant-looking plumhead. She waved them down gleefully and the five arrived at the table.

"Hey guys!" May greeted cheerfully. Her mood suddenly darkened. "What took you so long?" she deadpanned.

"We were all the way across campus doing far more important things," Drew shrugged. "Normal people aren't as fat as you anyways."

May stuck her nose in the air. "You're just jealous because you don't have an amazing stomach capacity such as mine," she bragged.

"Why did you have us rush all the way down here when you didn't even wait for us in the lunch line?!" Misty demanded. "We ran here just because we thought you'd be pissed otherwise!"

May folded her arms. "You guys were taking too long, so I just collected my supper with those two," she gestured towards Leaf and Gary, who weren't even paying attention as Leaf was busy putting up with his antics. The spiky-haired auburn was currently inching closer to her on the bench which caused her to continuously focus on scooting away. Then he would try and sling an arm around her waist which she would constantly have to swat away. May sighed. "And besides, how could I be mad when I just found out who my new roommate buddy would be? Plus, she doesn't fangirl over Gary. We're going to get along great!"

Misty blinked as she noticed the brunette. She nudged Ash in the ribs. "Hey, isn't that Leaf Green?" Ash's eyes lit up and he nodded while Drew and Paul raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Leaf! You're here!" Ash cheered excitedly.

Leaf finally noticed the five newcomers to the table as they all finally took a seat. "Oh, hey Ash, hey Misty! I heard you guys would be here." She smiled at them both and reached across the table to give them both friendly fist bumps.

"So it's your first year here?" Misty politely asked.

Leaf nodded happily. "Yep, I got an invitation from the headmaster just this summer."

Misty, Drew, Gary, and Dawn exchanged suspicious glances. Leaf wondered what was going on in their minds while Ash and May were animatedly consuming their enormous lunch trays and Paul seemed to be having a staring contest with the nearby wall. Leaf cleared her throat awkwardly and the glances diminished.

"Our headmaster has been making very unusual choices lately, as in who he invites to our school," Dawn explained. "You don't happen to be a very good Pokémon trainer, do you, Leaf?"

Leaf shrugged. "I do okay," she modestly replied.

"She's almost as good as I am," Gary elaborated. Leaf rolled her eyes at his 'delusional' statement.

"So what about it?" Leaf questioned out of curiosity.

"The headmaster here has oddly been inviting great battlers since he started his term here five years ago. This school is supposed to be based around academics, however." Misty glanced around her surroundings.

"What, do you think he's spying on us or something?" Leaf chuckled lightly while everyone else kept a straight face.

"You haven't met the headmaster yet, Leafy," Gary waggled a finger at her. "Then you would understand."

"So how did you guys come to this conclusion? It might just gossip…" Leaf suggested.

"We haven't really heard of anyone else suspecting it. It's probably because they aren't forced to be around Ashy-boy as often as us. There's no other explanation of how he got into the academy. I, being the genius of the group, am the one who first pointed it out and then researched the subject to get solid evidence." Gary haughtily ran a hand through his hair.

Leaf rolled her eyes and then sighed. "So Ash really is _that_ unintelligent, eh?" she muttered quietly. They simultaneously nodded in unison.

Dawn blinked. "Hey, we're being rude! We haven't even introduced ourselves!"

Gary nodded. "You people just don't know how to treat a lady." He shook his head in dismay.

"Oh, please. You probably just went up to her and tried to ask for her number before even getting a name!" Dawn accused.

"Nope, he just tried to reach down my shirt while I was still unconsci—"

"Leafy, we've already gone over this. That was purely a mistake." Gary casually interrupted with a palm to her lips which she swatted away moments after.

"Gary and Leaf already know each other!" Ash cheerfully added.

"Really? I'm so sorry for you, Leaf..." Dawn said soothingly.

"Yep, she had to grow up with him," Misty contributed.

"That must've been almost as much torture as watching May eat steak." Drew shook his head sorrowfully.

"I told you, silverware is not always necessary and can hinder the meal experience!" May defended.

"Anyways," Gary interjected loudly. "Leafy, the plumhead is Paul; he's a loner and grumpy, the blunette is Dawn; she's obsessed with fashion and shopping, over there is that grasshead, Drew; he's obsessed with…himself, and—"

"Yep, even more than Gary!" May interrupted. Drew flicked a piece of his hair smugly.

Gary smirked. "I wouldn't say that I'm _obsessed_ with myself—"

"Kind of. But mostly girls." Misty nodded thoughtfully.

Gary didn't argue. "—and you already know everyone else," he finished.

Leaf nodded. "Got it. So Paul, Dawn, Drew, May, of course Ash and Misty…then there's _you_…" she deadpanned towards Gary. "Well it's nice to meet and see all of you; my mom told me that I probably wouldn't make any friends, so I'm grateful that I at least got to meet you all." The brunette smiled happily.

The group sweat-dropped.

"Oh…um…that's not very nice of your mom…" Dawn uneasily commented.

"Yeah, she's not a very nice person," Leaf casually mentioned.

A period of awkward silence filled the table as the dozens of full tables around them chatted animatedly.

May coughed. "So Misty, how was summer break in Kanto?"

"Oh, you know, I kicked ass at a bunch of gym battles, the usual." She grinned triumphantly.

The awkward silence lifted as Ash started a private discussion with Drew about if it was possible to suffer death by over-tickling someone, May and Misty chatted about summer, and Dawn prodded Paul with a spoon to see if he would have any sort of reaction. Leaf contentedly kept to herself and started nibbling on a green apple, though her moment of peace did not last very long.

"So, Leafy, did you miss me too much?" Gary flirtatiously questioned.

Leaf swallowed her bite of apple. "Nope," she lied.

"You're such a fibber," he winked. She looked back at her food, unaffected. "So where should we go on our first date?"

"Nowhere."

"Ooh, so you just wanna stay at your place? Sounds like a good time—"

"In your dreams, Oak."

"How could one refuse the mighty Gary Oak? Do you have a boyfriend in Pallet that you're reluctant to let go of?"

"Pffft," Leaf remarked. "You know that there's barely any kids our age in Pallet."

"So there are _some_…" Gary pointed out.

"Yeah but just Red, basically."

"I never liked that kid…" he trailed off.

Leaf blushed furiously. "No, no! I don't go out with _him_!" she immediately rejected.

"Oh, so the position of _Leafy's boyfriend _is still open…?" he slyly whispered into her ear.

Leaf ducked her head forward and let her bangs fall over her reddened face. "Quit doing that!" she scolded and attempted to shove him away. Instead, he held onto her hand and let his hot breath caress her skin.

"Oh Leafy, you know you want me—"

"You're delusional!" Leaf denied. In desperate attempt to retrieve her personal space, she picked up her container of applesauce and attempted to throw it at him. Gary released her and dodged it just in time as the food whirled past him and across the table to none other than a certain ill-tempered plumhead.

Paul just managed to block the applesauce with some sort of hidden ninja ability and an empty lunch tray. He glared at Gary accusingly and, before the brunet could explain himself, the angry plumhead grabbed a full sandwich from a whining Ash and threw it towards whom he believed was the first attacker.

Once again, Gary covered his precious auburn locks (since the ladies love them) and held up another empty lunch tray in front of him, causing the food item to ricochet off of it and hurl towards Drew. The grasshead frantically ducked in order to protect _his_ glossy hair. It whirled past him and hit a kid in the back of the head who looked way too eager for attention. For whatever odd reason, the kid grinned widely and called out, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Leaf buried her hands into her face. "Oh, shi—" Before she could finish her statement, Gary tugged her by the arm to stand up as he began running off into a different part of the cafeteria, as opposed to the dead center of it where they had _wisely_ chosen to sit. She stumbled after him until they reached a far wall of the café, only then to glance up and realize that the entire room was in chaos. The other members of their lunch table had already dispersed and she took notice of their different food fight _techniques_.

_Drew ducked behind a table, desperately attempting to protect his hair. Paul was backed up against a wall, he held a tray up in irritation and boredom as a shield for the onslaught of food being thrown everywhere across the once pristine cafeteria. Gary was staring at girls, nothing too surprising there. Leaf noted how he was particularly staring at the ones with low-cut tops, probably watching spaghetti sauce stain their chests. What a pervert._

_Then there were Ash and May. They had formed somewhat of a temporary alliance. One of them would scream insults at an attacker to provoke them into throwing their lunch their way, and then the other would swiftly catch it on a tray. Leaf had to admit, it was pretty impressive how they pigged out on their earnings all while repeating the same tactics._

_As soon as someone tossed a cheeseburger at Misty, she had totally flipped out. Leaf never knew someone could be that hotheaded. She honestly looked like she was about to kill as she lunged for some nearby turkey sandwiches and starting chucking them at the enemy at the speed of a Ninjask. The look on that poor boy's face was a very clear indication that he would be scarred for life._

_Dawn was curled up in a protective ball behind a bewildered Leaf, rocking back and forth in a terrified manner. She was mumbling something to herself about how there was already mayonnaise on her new designer skirt and that she had to protect her favorite top at all costs. That was probably why Leaf was the chosen one to be her guard; she just stood there in shock like an idiot with her eyes the size of a couple of Electrodes and jaw a mile long. It was dumb luck that the brunette hadn't been pulverized by any tuna sandwiches or salad dressing yet._

"How did I get myself into this…?" Leaf mumbled in panic. "I didn't start this…did I? No…I…ugh!" she threw her head back and groaned. A large sign fell in front of her that probably could have injured someone pretty badly had they had been standing under it. Leaf darkly chuckled at the irony as she read what it had said.

"WELCOME TO CASTELIA ACADEMY!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^ It makes me very happy and truthfully motivates me to get my ass back to typing more of my stories XD**

**I'm still hoping my updates will start to get more often and steady, I take a long time to get used to school each fall... ^^; I'm very sorry I've been late with my PMs and reviews but don't worry, I'm gonna catch up today and tomorrow... *should probably be doing math homework right now...***

**To finish off my rambling, buh-byee now! :D**


	4. First Day part 1

**I'm really sorry I took forever to update, my lovely readers! :'( It won't happen again! School's a bitch, y'know? ^^; But I shall spare you my ramblings.**

**HUGE thank you to _AquaStarlight_, _Gemstone Gal_, _Iloveikari_, _eeveeluvr_, _Guest_ (guest), _you-are-reading-my-username_, _CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva_, _Amy47101_, and _cutiepiepo2_ (guest) for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all! :3**

**Recap since I fail at updating:**

Leaf Green, who used to live in Pallet Town with her mother, came to the prestigious Castelia Academy.

She meets up again with Gary, who she knows from growing up, there along with Ash and Misty. She meets new crazy friends, too, such as Dawn, May, Drew, and Paul.

Last time, Leaf *kind of accidentally* started an epic, disastrous food fight.

_Now: it's her first official day of school._

* * *

Sunshine seeping through curtains woke Leaf that Monday morning. The brunette yawned and stretched out her stiff arms, enjoying the sleepy and peaceful moment. That was, until she rubbed her eyes and took a glance at the alarm clock beside her.

The aqua-blue lights shined "7:40".

Leaf blinked in shock and stared at it for a few seconds. Maybe if she bore her gaze deep enough it would miraculously shift back an hour or so? No? Nope. No luck.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it," Leaf cussed to herself frantically as she sprung out of bed, diving for the closest dresser to rummage through its drawers. She barely noticed the fellow brunette sitting casually on the nearby end table.

"Morning," May greeted brightly with a smile. She had a rather large cereal bowl in hand. Actually, Leaf thought it looked more like a mixing bowl. May dug a spoon into the pool of milk and contentedly swallowed another bite.

"Okay, one: isn't that a little too much cereal? Two: why are you sitting on that table?" Leaf listed whilst tossing aside several clothing items.

"Well," May began, "there is no such thing as too much cereal. And I'm sitting on this table because the couch is being occupied." She motioned that way.

Leaf perked her head up in confusion to steal a glance at the couch. It did not appear that anyone was sitting on it, but there were a few mountains of clothing piled on them. Then a blue mop of hair popped out of one of the mountains, a familiar face and body accompanying it.

"I have NOTHING to wear!" Dawn shouted with a pout.

While Leaf tried to shake the confused expression off of her face, May set down her unfinished bowl in order to assist the troubled blunette—an admirable sacrifice.

Leaf finally fished out her intended outfit, a neat white shirt with sleeves reaching midway down her forearm and dark skinny jeans. While May and Dawn were still having a panic session over "if there was _any _shirt that matched this skirt", Leaf slipped into her new outfit and glanced at the clock. Seven fourty-five—she had better hurry up. Now to get to the bathroom…

She skidded across the hardwood floor in pastel green socks until she was met with a closed white door.

"I'm not done yet!" called a voice through the sound of running water. Leaf slammed the partially opened door shut with a pale face.

"Sorry, Misty!" she called back, scratching her head sheepishly. Apparently she was forgiven since the redhead simply went back to humming a cheerful tune.

Dawn appeared behind Leaf from almost out of nowhere, making her jump slightly. "Sorry about that, Leaf. Misty hogs the bathroom all morning. It was like this last year, too. She's really _that _obsessed with water," Dawn sighed with a slight smirk. "I had to wake up extra early just to do my hair and makeup."

Leaf nodded slowly, processing the new bit of information. "Hey, shouldn't you get ready? You're still in a cami and pink boxer shorts—"

"OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT!" she squealed and dashed back into the other room.

Leaf grabbed a nearby kitchen knife and took a moment to glance at her reflected bedhead and tired eyes. "Well don't I look particularly sexy this fine morning?" she muttered sardonically in distaste. She rapped on the white door once more.

"Hey, Misty, do you think I could have five minutes in there?" she politely asked, trying her best to avoid the mallet.

The water shut off and Misty opened the door almost instantly, fully-clothed and hair in a dry ponytail. "Sure, Leaf," she said with a smile. Leaf only stood there for a few seconds, mouth agape. She had to blink a few times before the shock wore off. How the hell did she get ready so quickly? Her and Dawn proved to be complete opposites in that department.

It only took Leaf five more minutes to run a comb through her hair, brush her teeth, and dab on some light makeup. She glanced at herself in the mirror with a half-satisfied expression.

"Hmm, decent enough," she declared, shoving a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wonder how long it takes Gary to get those spikes in his hair." Leaf immediately face-palmed herself. She should _not _be randomly thinking about Gary.

The brunette jogged out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen where quickly scarfed down a strawberry Toaster Strudel. After slinging a green backpack with small white polka dots over her shoulder, she deemed herself ready to leave.

Misty was already waiting at the door with a nonchalant look on her face. May, beside her, was digging into a bag of Fritos. Dawn, however, was still on the sofa frantically looking back and forth between a baby pink blouse and lilac sweater.

Misty impatiently glanced at the clock. "I thought you were helping her, May."

May just shrugged and grinned cheekily. "Well the food just called out to me, you know?"

Dawn still seemed to be having a panic attack as she glanced between the two pieces of clothing. Leaf, being sympathetic of her clear distress, had decided to help her.

"Umm," Leaf glanced between the two shirts. Sure, she was no particular fashion expert, but she did know a couple of things on the subject. "I'd go with the sweater?" she suggested unsurely.

The blunette snapped her fingers in enlightenment almost as if she had just come up with a universal cure for all diseases. "That was just what I was leaning towards! Thanks!" she cheerfully agreed. Dawn made haste in slipping the lilac item over her head and fitting it onto her body perfectly.

"Ready yet, everyone?" Misty asked, subtly glancing out the door and down the hallway.

"Are you waiting for someone?" May questioned honestly between bites.

"Ah, n-no!" the redhead responded, quite flustered. "Anyways, let's go. We've got three minutes."

"Seriously?" Leaf remarked. "…we're screwed," she deadpanned. Perfect. She was going to be late on her first day…definitely not a good first impression.

"We'll just take May's car," Dawn decided. May nodded in agreement.

"You drive?" Leaf asked, slightly surprised. She had only just met May yesterday and it wasn't that she didn't trust her with a car, but…no. She just didn't really trust her with a car.

"Don't worry," Dawn easily read her thoughts and winked. "May hasn't gotten into an accident in months."

"That must make her feel _so _much better, Dawn," Misty said and sweat-dropped.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, May was able to drop the Fritos and keep her eyes on the road around campus. Leaf had somehow gotten shotgun with Misty and Dawn sitting in the back, listening to some music on Misty's iPod together. Leaf just smiled excitedly as she looked around outside the open-roofed car.

The campus really was beautiful. The grass was healthy and green and the decorative shrubbery and patches of flowers were well-kept. A few students milled about. They probably were upperclassmen with cars as well, otherwise they would be late.

Smiling, Leaf unzipped part of her backpack and took out her phone. "Hey guys, mind taking a pic with me? I want to send it to my mom," she explained.

The three passengers ended up all crowding in around May with goofy expressions and poses. May couldn't even look at the camera with all of the students around so she just stuck her tongue out like Misty. Dawn gave a cheeky grin and winked while Leaf held up the piece sign with her free hand.

"Oh my gosh," Leaf giggled, looking at the image. "Thanks, she'll love it."

May glanced over at Leaf's phone, but still was unable to get a good view. "Wait, let me see it!" she said, taking her eyes off of the road for a split second.

"MAY, WATCH OUT!" Dawn screamed, pointing at the guy standing in the middle of the road.

He didn't even make a move to get out of the way, just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. Gary really was an arrogant idiot, even in a situation like this.

Luckily, May slammed on the brake just in the nick of time. The car halted just a few inches away from him. The girls, namely Leaf, glared daggers at him.

"Gary, what the hell were you thinking?" Misty asked.

Leaf jumped in, "Yeah, are you on some sort of suicide mission?"

Gary simply walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, a smirk present on his face. "Worried about me, Leafy?" he chuckled. "Come on, your first class is right through this door." He gestured over to part of the school building past a rosebush.

Leaf looked around at the other girls hopefully for help.

They shook their heads sadly.

"Sorry, Leaf," said Dawn. "Our first period classes are kind of at the other end of the school…"

"And I _am _your student guide," Gary slyly added.

Leaf took a moment to slam her head into the dashboard a few times before reluctantly stepping out of the vehicle, waving solemnly to the girls as they drove off in a rush.

Gary easily fell into step with Leaf as she immediately headed for the school building.

"So, are you ready for History?"

Leaf stopped in her tracks.

"How do you even know my classes?" she questioned.

Gary shrugged. "It's not like I memorized them from your paperwork or anything."

"Oh, so now you're stalking me," she muttered as she trudged along.

Gary lazily ran a hand through his hair as he smirked to himself. "Well, I wouldn't call it stalking, but—"

"No, I'd definitely call it stalking," Leaf interjected.

"Researching."

Leaf shook her head in disagreement. After a few more paces, she asked, "Hey, what's the status on the, uh, food fight from yesterday?"

"The one that you started?" he said and slung an arm around her shoulders as they entered the school building.

Leaf muttered something about it being "his damn fault anyways" and then inquired about if there was any news from the headmaster about it; such as if anyone was being punished for it.

"Nope," Gary replied, popping the 'p'. "But I wouldn't worry about it, Headmaster Hughes isn't the kind of headmaster who would hunt you down to punish you or anything like that. Well, that's what I'd assume."

The brunette perked an eyebrow, slinking out of his arms wrapped around her. "Sounds like a pretty cool guy. You'd think at an exclusive school like this that he'd be really strict."

Gary shook his head slowly. "Let's just say that he _is _fit to run this school and can be strict when he needs to be." He shuddered at the thought slightly. "But he is just…weird. You don't want to meet him. There's something…off…about him."

Before Leaf could question him more she found herself outside of her history classroom. Gary followed her in.

"You can leave now," Leaf deadpanned.

"No, no, Leafy," he said. "We have a few classes together, and this is one of them."

In her head, Leaf was mentally falling to her knees and dramatically screaming at the sky. She somehow kept herself composed on the outside and glanced around the classroom.

There were two columns of tables that sat about three people each. The teacher (some old guy with gray hair standing at the front of the room) had seemed to have taken the liberty to give everyone assigned seats. Oh joy. And guess who Leaf was sitting next to? Yes, none other than Gary motherfreaking Oak. Then on her left was Ash.

Leaf hadn't gotten much time to know Ash, but from what she understood he was a food-crazed, dense guy. At least he wasn't Gary. He seemed nice enough, too. So Leaf smiled politely to him as she sat in her chair and then turned to glare at Gary for just being Gary.

"Hey, Leaf," Ash greeted with a smile. He was munching on a bag of potato chips. "Want one?" he offered a crunchy treat to her.

Leaf shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She accepted it with a smile. "I'm surprised, I thought you'd be more like May."

"How?" Ash asked.

"Well, she's pretty protective of her food from what I've seen…" Leaf trailed off. "Last night when we got back to our dorm after the food fight incident, I tried to get something out of the fridge and she jumped in front of me and said 'what's the password?'."

The raven-haired boy murmured, "It's 'chocolate chip'."

"Hm?" Leaf hummed, not quite hearing him.

"NOTHING!" he quickly responded. "You heard _nothing_…"

This school is weird.

History class didn't last very long. Ash ate food quietly and Gary kept flirting with these two blondes behind them.

The old guy teacher (whose name Leaf didn't quite remember) gave a lecture about some Unova region history, namely about Team Plasma. History was not one of Leaf's favorite subjects. She'd rather let the past be the past and move on. But no, here they were discussing Team Plasma's defeat which happened several years ago.

_Let the past be the past, and move on… _Leaf solemnly thought. She found herself thinking this a lot, but she had trouble practicing it.

The bell for second period interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

Since Gary was across the room with one of the blondes he was talking to early (some student guide he was), Leaf took out her schedule to see where she would be going next.

* * *

_1 - AP History_

_2 - AP Literature_

_3 - Study Hall_

_4 - Calculus_

_5 - Chemistry_

_6 - Lunch_

_7 - Physical Education_

_8 - Trainer Class_

* * *

Leaf did a double take. Sure, she had Literature next. But what was this eighth period Trainer Class? She hadn't heard about that in the letter inviting her to this school. And what exactly was a class for Pokémon Trainers doing here in the first place? It's an academic-orientated school, after all…

Leaf shrugged it off for now. She'd just ask May, Misty, or Dawn about it later.

* * *

Luckily, Literature was nearby, so Leaf didn't have the chance to get lost. She had bid farewell to Ash and scurried off before Gary was done flirting with some popular (or Leaf assumed) girls.

Stepping in the classroom, Leaf took in the sight of the many bookshelves lining the walls. There was blue carpeting covering the floors and several rows of spaced out desks. What really drew her attention were four girls across the room chatting idly. One of them waved her over and Leaf happily joined them.

"Hey, Leaf," Misty said with a smile.

"Hey guys," she responded.

There was Misty, Dawn, May, and a girl with big purple hair all together. The unnamed girl stood up.

"You're Leaf?" she asked. Leaf nodded. "Hiya! I'm Iris!"

Something green with red eyes popped out of Iris's particularly bushy hair.

Iris just smiled with a laugh. "Oh, and this is Axew."

The Pokémon grinned cheekily and chanted its name.

"Eh-hm," the teacher cleared her throat with attitude. She eyed Iris with annoyance.

Iris sheepishly scratched her head as Axew retreated back into her poofy hair. "Sorry, Ms. Harrison," she apologized.

Ms. Harrison, apparently, nodded stiffly and made her way to the front of the room. As she began shuffling miscellaneous papers, Dawn and May started up a conversation about something to do with fashion. Iris tucked Axew safely into her hair before going to a desk beside an unfamiliar – to Leaf – green haired boy. Misty was doodling Water-type Pokémon in her journal.

Leaf leaned her back against the nearest wall to her.

"Hey," she said to Misty. "Why was she apologizing?"

Misty discreetly turned to Leaf and replied, "The headmaster doesn't really care, but we're not supposed to have our Pokémon out during school unless it's for battling or coordinating classes."

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask about that." Leaf walked over to the redhead and took up the seat adjacent to her. "What exactly is this Battling Class on my schedule? I never knew we had classes like that…"

Misty was about to reply, but her turquoise eyes darted to Ms. Harrison who had begun teaching.

"I'll tell you next period," she murmured before redirecting her attention to the teacher.

Leaf pursed her lips in thought. She supposed all sophomores had a study hall during the same period, then.

* * *

The rest of AP Literature wasn't anything exciting, to Leaf. It mainly consisted of introductions, paperwork for class expectations, a little bit of reviewing and so on. Leaf had to admit, these classes seemed a lot more difficult than the ones at Pallet High. She would have to work harder to keep her grades up, surely.

As it turns out, May's Study Hall was in the same classroom as Leaf's, so she had someone to make sure she did not get lost.

May cheerfully skipped along down the nearly emptied hallway with Leaf trailing meters behind. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a red flower adorned it.

"I like your hair," Leaf complimented. May suddenly froze in place, feeling her face heating up. "When did you tie it back like that?"

The blushing brunette scratched the back of her head without turning around. "Oh, y'know…at that one time…" she drawled, at a loss for words.

Leaf perked a brow. "What time?"

"Um…at that one place?" she mumbled. Leaf was about to question her further, but May prevented that by suddenly falling in step with her and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "So, how's your first day at Castelia Academy going, anyway?"

With a small sigh, Leaf responded, "Oh, couldn't be better. So far I have a few hours of homework and we're not even halfway through the day!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

May chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you seem pretty smart," she encouraged. Leaf gave her a questioning look. "Well you _must _be smart to reject Gary Oak so quickly," she elaborated.

Leaf laughed.

"That officially makes you one of us," May said. "And pretty much guarantees you'll become fast best friends with Dawn, Misty, and I. Heck, maybe even Drew, Ash, and…maybe Paul."

The longhaired brunette smiled contentedly before a light bulb clicked on in her head.

"Hey!" she said, a smirk growing on her lips. May tensed. "Was it _Drew _who gave you that rose?" Her eyebrows danced suggestively.

"N-No!" May insisted, flustered.

Leaf gave her an are-you-kidding-me glance.

"It…matched my outfit." May stopped walking outside of a doorway with a purple sign out front that read 'Mr. Jason's Study Hall'.

Leaf let the subject drop as she walked in with May. They were met with an almost completely empty classroom and a young man, probably in his early twenties, sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Hi Mr. Jason," May greeted him with a friendly smile.

He put down a magazine he was reading and politely responded, "Hello May, it's nice to see you back this year."

May nodded while Leaf was still sizing him up. Sure, he was wearing a tie and everything. But he had a purple streak dyed in his short black hair. He hardly looked like a teacher, but it wasn't like she minded at all. Leaf was just happy that he wouldn't be assigning her any homework.

"…and this is Leaf Green; it's her first year here," May finished saying. Leaf hadn't even realized that she was zoning out.

"It's nice to meet you, Leaf," he said.

Leaf agreed with a small nod of her head.

"So May, I'm assuming you'll be going to 'the library' to study?" Mr. Jason said somewhat sarcastically. "A.K.A. you're going to go hang out with your friends Arceus-knows-where?" he added.

"Eh-heh…it's to the library…of course! And Leaf's coming, too." She sheepishly linked arms with the confused brunette.

"Alright," he said casually. He held up his index finger while shuffling through a pile of cluttered papers on his desk. "But first, here's a pass for Ms. Green. It came directly from Headmaster Hughes." The man handed Leaf the paper, which she reluctantly took.

"Uh…what's it for?" Leaf hesitantly questioned. Was it about the food fight? Was she in trouble?

Mr. Jason only frowned and shrugged. "Sorry. I have no clue. Guess you'll have to wait until you go see him."

Leaf swallowed the lump in her throat.

Why did Headmaster Hughes want to see _her?_

* * *

_A/N: So I have to do a Spanish III project and study for an exam tomorrow, so I only skimmed over this -.-" I _promise _I'll check over it tomorrow for errors. I'm kind of burnt out lately, so I hope this is up to par, you lovely reader, you ;D_

_I didn't have many fluffy shipping moments here, but next chapter I will FLUFF THE SHIZ OUT OF ALL OF YOU! XD  
...So you have that to look forward too. And I'll update a lot quicker. I promise. _

Review and make me happy, please! ^.^ And you can yell at me to get my ass back to updating quicker, it will probably work. xD

~LGSXD


End file.
